Humanity?
by CaffeineDude
Summary: Fanfic loaded with twists and turns as order in the world is destroyed once again
1. Default Chapter

  
  
If someone does something wrong, you say "They're only human." If someone does something wrong, you say "They're inhuman." Why?  
  
Evil Called Humanity- Layer 01   
  
Miles of darkness in every direction. Standing on a small white platform, a voice called to Lain. "In the beginning there was a dream. And that dream was called Humanity. But, because it was a dream, it will only exist for a moment, and then be forgotten." Lain trembled at the sight of the man, who was completely made out of wires, when he would speak, the area where his mouth should be would flash with sparks and bolts of electricity.  
  
"Who...are you...?"  
  
"But it wasn't a dream, rather, it was a nightmare," another voice called to her. Turning around, Lain was confronted by another wire man. "A creature who acts only out of greed and lust. He does nothing constructive, only steals, reproduces, and murders. Man is truely evil at heart. And, as you so elegantly put it, you should just rewrite bad memories."  
  
"That..That's a lie! Mankind is not evil!"  
  
The darkness shimmered as it became an image of Cyberia. A young man swallowed a pill-like object, then reached into his bag and pulled out a shiny, black object. "Hold it with both hands, and pull the trigger...". He rose and walked to the dance floor where a sea of people danced to the pounding music. He gripped the weapon and held it chest level. "...and pull the trigger...". The crowd erupted and swarmed in all directions. terrified screams echoed off the walls. Only two people, a young man and a young woman, did not move with the crowd. They lay on the floor, their lives flowing from their wounds. "You don't call this evil? Man is the only species that kills for no reason. Mankind is evil, thats what it all comes down to."  
  
"But-But...not all....They aren't all bad!"  
  
"Oh really?" The wire man's electronic currents formed something that resembled a grin. "Who isn't evil? ALISU?"  
  
Cyberia shattered, underneath lay Lain's room. A large pile of computer parts covered up the dead body of Masami Eiri. Alisu stood screaming and covering her face. "Alice..." Lain reached out to give her a hug. Screaming louder, Alisu slapped Lain's face. As Lain stood there, ready to cry, blood poured from her cheek.  
  
"You see? Even Alice was evil to you. You did everything you could to protect her from the monster, and that was the way she repaid you?"  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"You see, Mankind is evil by nature, no matter how they cover it up, their hearts are all black as coal. Mankind is-"  
  
"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!! Alisu has always been there for me! She helped me when no one else could! Sure, Mankind makes mistakes, but aren't mistakes part of evolution? Mankind is the only species to protect one another and make sacrifices for total strangers! Why are you trying to confuse me!?"  
  
The wire men faded and Lain stood all alone. "Lain has new mail," came the calming voice of her Navi.  
  
"Open it!" She cried in a stern voice.  
  
The monotone voice of her Navi spoke:  
  
"Lain, are you human?"  
  
to Be continued 


	2. Enigma Called Humanity

If you lose your body, are you still human? If you lose your mind, do you still belong?  
  
Enigma Called Humanity- Layer 02  
  
The wire men faded and Lain stood all alone. Lain has new mail came the calming voice of her Navi.  
  
"Open it!" She cried in a stern voice.  
  
The monotone voice of her Navi spoke, Lain, are you human?  
  
Lain's eyes shot wide open as fear surged through her body. Her hand went to her mouth, and she could feel her soft, shivering lips. At that moment, both terror and confusion raced through her head. What was going on? Of course she was human, she had a body, and she had a mind, she had to be. Slowly, she fell to the floor as tears flowed from her eyes. The simple fact was, she couldn't prove that she was human...after all, what kind of human can rewrite memories?  
  
"Navi, what is Human?"  
  
Human- any creature belonging to the species Homo Sapien. They are multicellular, stand erect, reproduce sexually, and are morally and intellectually superior to any other creature on Earth.  
  
Lain's hung her head in disappointment. "That's not what I wanted." Tears began to fill her eyes again. "I went to Cyberia...I even danced a little. Shouldn't that make me human? I go to school every day, and I have friends there! Shouldn't that make me human?"  
  
"Navi! Am I human?"  
  
Searching...searching...search came to no conclusions.  
  
"Lain, you act as if you WANT to be human. Come on, I already told you that humans are evil, they live in a world that is unpredictable and violent. Why would you want to be human."  
  
Lain bolted up. That voice...that was the voice from before!  
  
"Who are you people!? Why are you doing this to me!"  
  
The wire man appeared in front of her again. "Lain, I felt it was time for you to learn the truth. Parents often lie to their children about things until they feel it is time for them to learn the truth. Now is that time, Lain."  
  
"Oh, so now you're my parent?", replied Lain in a cocky voice. Then, her whole body began to shake uncontrollably. "You're...my parent, my creator! You're..."  
  
The wire man faded into the void of the wired as Lain spoke softly to herself:  
  
"...Masami Eiri."  
  
.to Be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Resurrection

If you exist in someone's memories, you exist forever. If you exist in memories, you can come back whenever you want. So...  
  
Resurrection- Layer 03  
  
The wire man appeared in front of her again. "Lain, I felt it was time for you to learn the truth. Parents often lie to their children about things until they feel it is time for them to learn the truth. Now is that time, Lain."  
  
"Oh, so now you're my parent?", replied Lain in a cocky voice. Then, her whole body began to shake uncontrollably. "You're...my parent, my creator! You're..."  
  
The wire man faded into the void of the wired as Lain spoke softly to herself:  
  
"...Masami Eiri."  
  
Those two little words; who would have thought that so many different emotions could be aroused by them? Masami Eiri. Lain's heart seemed to skip a beat. He couldn't still be alive! She saw him get crushed! She killed him! What you kill can't come back!  
  
"But you're wrong Lain. I can come back." The haunting voice of the false god of the wired chilled her to the bone. She turned around, thinking he was behind her, but he was not. He was no where to be found.  
  
"How can you still be God? I killed you! I watched you die! When I reset the memories, I saw you walking in the real world as a man!"  
  
"Lain, you said it yourself. I am a god because people believe in me."  
  
"But...I reset everyone's memories! I myself stopped believing when I realized you yourself had a creator! You have no believers!" Lain's fear turned to panic. If the Deus still existed in the wired, then Knights and all the murders could occur again. Lain could feel her blood pounding through her veins.  
  
"Well lets see, Lain. You reset everyone's memories except for Alisu and your father. There's two possibilities right there. How do you know that they do not believe?"  
  
"Because...I know. I know Alisu would never worship a beast like you!"  
  
"And your father?" Masami materialized before her. He wore that same hellish grin he always had, his eyes seemed to say to Lain that he knew far more than she wanted to. "Do you remember, a long time ago, you're father said God does not exist, but that there might be some Deus-like embodiment in the wired? He also said that he is jealous of you because you are a free thinking human, and he is not. All it took was to tell him my truth, and my gospel, and he believed. He himself carries the memories of the God of the Wired, and so I exist now, here in my home, in my kingdom- the wired."  
  
Lain's body surged with anger as she leapt at Masami. All she could think about was her hate for him, and how she wanted him to die. She would make him pay, he would not toy with her father that way. Hot, steamy tears raced from her eyes. She flew into the air, ready to strangle the hellish creature. Just before she could hit him, Masami faded away.  
  
"MASAMI! YOU COWARD! Don't run away from me! If you think you're God, you should come and face me! MASAMI! I DENOUNCE YOU!!!"  
  
There was a sudden crash of electricity. The wired seemed to cry out as the very landscape began to change. Where there was once darkness, the bodies of all the fallen Knights lay. A blood curdling scream erupted from Lain's lips. She understood. Masami of the Wired lived inside her father's memories. And inside him was the memories of all the slain Knights.  
  
"Yes, Lain. You get it, don't you? I can revive my followers in the wired, while their real bodies exist in the real world." Masami let out a bellowing laugh that Lain would never forget. Then, Masami spoke the words that would change the flow of the wired. "Come, my Knights! Arise in my name! WAKE UP!"  
  
to Be continued.  



End file.
